Maria's Army
by bookreader15
Summary: jasper/bella. jasper never left maria with peter and charlotte and has been there for over 100 years. now bella has been accidentally changed. what will happen? rated m for language and maybe a lemon. review please
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

I sighed before stepping out of my tent and out into the southern sun. I had been kept here by the bitch Maria for over a hundred years and to be honest I just wanted to be gone from here and forget all the horrible acts I had done in my time here. My train of thought was interrupted when one of the older newborns started approaching me, Justin I think he was called.

'major! Major, we've got another one. Jack found her and changed her before we could stop him sir. She's in the changing tent sir' I frowned and ran towards the tent where humans are kept while changing into a vampire. No empath would go there unless they wanted to feel the unbearable amount of pain and agony and the horrid smell of death. I braced myself before entering, knowing that I had a façade to keep up. I was Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War, the man all the southern armies feared and hated. I couldn't be seen as weak or scared of anything. Upon entering, I noticed that all the males on watch of the changing future-soldiers, were all in a crowd around the one cot. I coughed and they all literally jumped to where they should be. They knew that I didn't do sloppy. If they started neglecting their duty, I would have to kill them or torture them. It depends on how bad the damage is really, well, to me it does. To Maria it doesn't care. Her attitude is 'the minute they misbehave, remove them and change another two in their place'. that's why there have been so many newborns passing through here in all my years. That and the fact that its rare for her to allow us to keep one of them beyond reaching their year mark. I was the first that she had decided to keep, since she started to create newborns to fight her battles. Ever since then she has her mate check and see if any of them have powers that she could use before I destroy them for her. Yeah that's right. I train each newborn to fight and then when we have no use of them, I am ordered to kill them. And I have the scars to prove it. Millions of them littered my body so that it looked like the skin of a human burn victim. I was hideous and although I longed for a mate, I don't anymore. Not with how I look now. I wasn't vain, far from it, but I couldn't have another person tied to me for eternity when I looked like I did. It wouldn't be fair to them. An ear piercing scream brought me from my depressing thoughts and i looked up to see the new girl writhing on the cot in agony. My non-beating heart twisted at her pain. But i didnt know why. I had seen this happenning for over a hundred years, so why does it affect me now? wait, never mind, i have things to do. She calmed down and i finally got a look at her. Nice heart shaped face, beautiful long silky brown hair, red kissable lips, rosy cheeks, pale skin. She was slender, but not overly so, with dangerous curves in all the right places. All in all, a fine specimen of a female. She would make a good mate to one of our soldiers. Maybe. If she wasnt killed before she had the chance. With that thought, it felt like the last few minutes of the change, when all the fire in the worl comes crashing down into your chest.

'major Whitlock, she's gonna wake up in a minute. Brace yourselves' one of the gifted newborns told me. Not a minute later, she opened her eyes and looked into my eyes. She was the most beautiful creature i'd ever seen. I heard one of the newborns take a step in her direction but before they could step any farther, i was crouched defensively in front of her, snarling. _Mine! _was my only thought. I wasnt Jasper Whitlock any more. I was the God of War.

'She's mine!' i practically growled out. The soldiers backed up, knowing full well what i would do if they came near me in this state.

'Well, well, well, major. What's going on here then? Do you like my new soldier?' crap. When did she get here? i was screwed. I turned to see Maria standing behind me with a smirk on her face. _shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

Keeping my eyes on everyone in the room, I slowly straightened out of my crouch and turned to face Maria.

'maria' I said. Bowing my head like I actually respected her.

'well major. What of our new soldier?' so she expected me to have an update so soon. Stupid bitch.

'I was going to take her hunting, then see if I could detect if she was powerful or not'

'have you not yet talked to her? She seems to like you. From the minute I walked in the door, she's been cowering behind your back' confused, I looked behind me and there she was, almost like she was hiding. She shouldn't be able to stand so close to me so soon after waking up from the change. The fact that she's a newborn should have her quivering in fear and activating her fight or flight response. Especially once she had seen my scars, but she continues to look at me, not like a monster, but like a person.

'Major!' I jumped and turned to face the bitch again. 'take my new soldier hunting, tell her the basics and then bring her back here and train her. Five trained females against her to begin with, shall we' then she left, hissing at those who blocked her path. Five? Against an untrained newborn? She'd never survive it. That brought the pain in my chest back again. The thought of her not existing made me wish I was dead. I looked back to the female and realised that I didn't know her name.

'you' I pointed at her 'what's your name girl?' her eyes narrowed at the term girl.

'Isabella. But I get called Bella' Bella. It suited such a beauty as her.

'bella, come with me. The rest of you, get back to watching the training sessions. I will return in a few hours' with that I walked out of the tent, sure that bella would follow me like I had told her to. But when I looked round again I saw that she was trying but the males in the tent were trying to pin her to the bed and I knew what they would do then. Forcibly mate with her. It was the only thing to keep her real mate from claiming her, because he would smell the others on her, in her and reject her. She would eventually come crawling back to them and let them take her how they liked. I couldn't let that happen to her. She didn't even belong here, you could see it from looking at her that she didn't have any fight in her as a human so that left only one reason for the son of a bitch to turn her. He had wanted to claim her as his own. In a second I had the males neck pinned to the floor.

'did I not say that you were to go and watch the training while I took her hunting? Why are you touching what's mine soldier? Do you want to unleash the God of War on you? Huh?' he was shaking in fear and I knew what had happened. He'd been drawn by her beauty. Then I realised what I had said. I had openly claimed that she was mine. Shit. How could I have been so careless. When this gets to maria she will assume that the female is my mate and try and use her as bribery to get me to do what she wants me to. And that cant be good. I growled at him once more before grabbing Bella round the waist and hiking her onto my shoulder before running off. I didn't trust the males in this camp any more with what I had openly claimed as mine, so, as the major, I would be expected to be territorial. I was a male vampire at war after all. We were the most possessive, dominant males out there and these were our women. We had to protect them, it was our right. Why did I keep insinuating that the female on my shoulder was my mate. I had vowed years ago to never take a mate. What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I ran with Bella still on my shoulder for miles, keeping to the shadows, until I found someone no one would miss. An old drunk wandering around, nothing to do but drink. I set bella down at the side of the road and sat down beside her.

'bella, do you have any idea what we are?' I asked softly. If she didn't have any idea by now, then this was going to be a painful conversation. She didn't deserve this. She slowly nodded 'vampires' she whispered, eyes cast downward. I heard her dry sobbing. I don't know why I did it, but I suddenly pulled her into my lap and hugged her to my chest. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she buried her gave in the notch between my shoulder and neck. My hands rubbed her back soothingly. Her sniffling calmed down, but I kept her in my arms. It was at this point that I realised that since she woke up, I haven't been able to feel her emotions. I felt her squirm and loosened my hold on her and when she was no longer in my arms, I immediately missed the warmth her body had provided.

'I'm sorry' she said quietly.

'don't apologise bella' she looked at me questioningly 'ask me anything'

'what's your name? vie only heard Major or the God of War' she looked as if she was sorry she asked.

'I'm Major Jasper Whitlock. I've been in the southern army with Maria for over a hundred years. I train the newborns and when they are of use to us, I destroy them. that's why the vampires of the world call me the God of War. Because I am the most feared fighter there has ever been in the newborn wars. And I've got the scars to prove it' I whispered the last part, reminded of my earlier thoughts of how hideous I look. Subconsciously, I tugged the sleeves of my long-sleeved t-shirt farther down my wrists. Bella noticed and reached for the sleeve and began sliding them towards my elbow. I closed my eyes and looked away but didn't stop her. Wincing when I heard her gasp, I roughly tugged the sleeve back down and stood, punching a tree - which snapped, groaned and fell - and looked back at her. She was looking at me in fear, she was scared of me because of the scars. _I was right_ I thought miserably _she's just like everyone else. I knew it was too good to be true. My shoulders slumped, defeated. Was there a single person out there - human or vampire - that wasn't scared of me. Before I noticed her, bella was in front of me, with my face in her hands. _

'_jasper, what's wrong?' she asked, looking into my eyes. I could see concern and something else I couldn't identify._

'_you're scared of me because of my scars. Just like everyone else. When will there be a person who isn't afraid of them? I guess I really am a monster' I looked away trying to smell out our dinner so that we could find it easily and then just go home. Just as I was about to move to catch the drunk that hadn't moved since we'd gotten here I felt Bella's lips press to mine. I was so shocked at her actions that I didn't react she pulled away and looked down ashamed and embarrassed - I could only get the gist of her emotions. _

'_I'm sorry major, I-I didn't know how to get you to look at me. Please don't kill me. I just wanted to tell you I wasn't scared of your scars' she closed her eyes and looked downcast. _

'_bella, I'm not mad at you' she looked back up at me through her big beautiful eyes. _

'_really? You mean you're not going to kill me?' she was still nervous but I realised something. She was the only person to ever accept me, scars and all. I was falling in love with bella. _


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

After my realisation, I took Bella hunting. She was glorious at it. Quick and lethal. She snapped the neck so that the victim felt as little pain as possible which only proved to me that she didn't deserve to be a monster like everyone else on the Camp of Death, as it was named by newborns a few decades ago. Once she was satisfied, I ran her home, all the way telling her about what being in the army entitles, what she would have to endure, the rules, the punishments and the feeding habits. The only question she asked was if, when she was not training, what she was supposed to do.

'well, we train most of the day, we don't sleep. We get the nights to ourselves and some of the day. At night, the mated couples and some of the non mated have other ways to relieve stress. You will hear a lot of noises so try and block it out. The ones who don't participate in that though, find a hobby' she nodded and I could tell that she wanted to ask another question.

'yes Bella?' she looked up and into my eyes, searching for something. She must have found it because she answered.

'would it be possible for me to get some books? I love to read, but if I'm not allowed that's okay. I don't want to be a bother' was I hearing her right? _she _didn't want to be a bother?

'bella, the people at the camp killed you. They took your life away. Because of them, you'll never have kids, you'll never grow old with the man or woman that you love, you'll never get to have a normal life, to have dinner with your grandparents on a Sunday or get a job without wanting to drink your co-workers. you'll never be sweet Isabella again. Your now soldier bella and that's all the people here will ever see you as. you'll never be you again' I had to try and get the point across that we were monsters. She had to understand, she couldn't trust them. They would order me to destroy … NO. I couldn't finish that thought without it hurting me too much.

'Jasper, I was never normal anyway. When I was in high school I dated the one boy at our school that everyone wanted and only I got. That boy, was a vampire Jasper. I dated a vampire in high school. Do you see where I'm going with this. The world is different now jasper. Everything you said, having dinner with your grandparents and such. That time when people did that is over. Its over. Now, people hang out with their friends over their family and get into all sorts of trouble because they drink or do drugs. that's my world Jasper. Not yours. I'm happy its over' when she said it like that, I could sort of understand why she wasn't mad. The world wasn't that great anymore. She could have been murdered, or raped or anything any day of her life. _MINE! NO, NO TOUCH! MINE!_ I thought. Why was I thinking like that lately? And why did I keep referring to her as mine? My instincts were telling, screaming at me to keep bella by my side at all times and to claim her so no one else could. But, she wasn't mine. Was she? Could bella be my mate? No, that's stupid, of course she's not my mate. I mean ive only just met her. I was still reeling that I was in love with her, but she couldn't be my mate. She's supposed to mate with one of the soldiers. _NO! NO! MY MATE, MINE! _However, the God of War inside of me screamed that she was my mate, he wanted her and was going to keep screaming at me until he got his goddess, his mate, his soul mate.

-Maria's Army-

Back at camp, everyone was turning in for the night. I started towards my tent when I noticed bella was standing there not knowing where to go. Damn. She doesn't have a tent of her own and she doesn't have a mate to share a tent with. Maybe I should explain something. At this camp only the males have their own tents. If they then mate, then the female shares with him. But all the unmated females are shoved in the one tent, like animals. When the unmated males wanted a release, they would walk into the females tent, grab one and take her away until he was finished with her. If I put bella in there, that would happen a lot to her. She was the most gorgeous female in the camp, no, the world. She'll have to share a tent with me. _YES, THEN NO ONE TOUCHES HER BUT ME. _I really had to find a way to stop him thinking these things.

'bella, come' she nodded and started following me. I took some of the books I had in the corner of the tent and put them on the spare cot in the tent, before going to mine and laying on it. I saw her walk in and look at me before going to her cot. She began reading while I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as I did every night.

'jasper?' I opened one eye and looked at her to see her half way through one of the books.

'yes bella?' she bit her bottom lip. God, that was sexy!

'thank you' wait, for what? What have I done to deserve a thank you?

'well, from the way people were thinking when you defended me earlier, I take it that you don't usually do things like that, so, thank you. And jasper? Ill try my hardest to fight good. But I was a clumsy human, so it wouldn't surprise me if I fall on my face'

'it's okay bella. You're the only one who's asked for books, so you may as well read them. No one else will' it was the truth. Bella was the only newborn who seemed capable of remembering how to read. The rest only wanted to fight or to 'relieve stress'. it seemed bella was more special than we originally thought.

**AN: SORRY, BUT I WANTED OPINIONS, TO TRY OTHER POV'S OR CONTINUE IN JASPERS. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV (**AN: I apologise the time skip here, but I didn't want to continue the story, every second of the time period)**

**It had been a week since Bella had been changed into a vampire and she seemed to be the one around here with the best control - including me and Maria, the two eldest monsters on camp. She seemed to have developed a routine while here, it was her way of a release. Everyday, she'd fight or train, feed (if Maria allowed it of course), and for the rest of the day she'd wander off into the woods or surrounding trees with a book or spare piece of paper she'd taken from somebody or house when she was allowed to feed. She'd be gone all day and when she returned, she'd be glowing. She was so happy doing the simplest of human things, like drawing or reading, or sometimes just simply sitting in one of the trees surrounded by nature. Listening to the birds chirp and the animals move and the leaves rustle in the breeze. It was much more peaceful as a vampire.**

'**Attention idiots!' not again, I sighed. This had been happening all week. Maria felt that since there was a week old newborn with better control than she had, that she better keep an eye on everything everyday. She thinks that I'm going to make them like Bella and turn against her. She thinks that with her here, the newborns will 'fall in love with her power' and 'conform to be like her'. And I was quoting. She is such a friggin twat. Just because she wants power like humans want food, doesn't mean anyone else thinks like that. Bella doesn't think like that.. No! I will not start that train of thought at the minute when Maria could choose to end anyone of us. With all the newborns attention on her, she started to speak again. **

'**alright newborns, listen up! One of my sisters is leading her army of newborns up here to wipe us out. We cant let that happen. As from this point forward minions, you are at war. Many of you will die' all of us she hopes, I thought to myself 'but it will be for a good cause as long as I am not harmed at all. As long as I am not touched ,the war is a success. When we win this, you can feast on all the humans you want. For now, fight! Practice, and try not to kill anyone in the process please. We go to war in four days' and with that she left. Well, not left as much as sitting on a tree stump a few hundred yards away, but, beggars cant be choosers. I felt someone tugging on the sleeve of my t-shirt and turned to find bella with an apprehensive look on her face. **

'**what is it bella?' I said softly. She bit her lip - not knowing what that does to me - and looked up at me. **

'**I don't want to go to war jasper' I knew this and if I had my way, she'd never leave our tent, but, it's not my way. And she's not mine. And now I'm depressed again. **

'**I know baby, but ill make sure that you don't get hurt, okay? But for now, lets train' she nodded and ran off to train with one of the male newborns. I realised that I had never seen bella fight, so I simply stood and watched her. **

**They circled each other, almost dance like. They were crouched with their fingers like claws. Bella lunged too fast for the male to see and was behind him before he noticed her gone. His confusion gave bella the time she needed to kick his legs out from under him and pin him to the floor. Before she could get her chin to his neck, he rolled them so he had her pinned. The newborns kept rolling, each trying to find purchase enough to touch the others neck with their chin. I couldn't watch bella getting pinned by another male for much longer before I would step in and I wouldn't be allowed to do that at the moment. Just as I was about to cause a distraction to help bella win, she wrapped a leg around his thighs, making him unable to move. Before he would though, her chin was at his neck and the Major in me was grinning proudly at his mate. STOP IT MAJOR!, she's not our mate. I have had this argument with myself every night for the last week. The Major would yell at me to claim my mate before anyone else had the chance and id have to rip them apart for touching her. **


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV 

Okay, so maybe she was my mate. I mean, surely the God of War deep within me, wouldn't just randomly decide to tell me to claim a random female. He was smarter than that. All the females id had over the years, not once did he even acknowledge that they were in my bed. He just slept. But now, he was more awake than ever, and it was all this females fault. 

'major?' I heard her say, it brought me back from my thoughts. 

'what Bella?' I felt her nervousness. So maybe I was being a dick to her, so sue me. I was having a hard time trying to sort out my thoughts, it's not my fault. It's the god of war's fault. 

'um.. What happens if I lose one of the fights?' had I not told her this? Surely I had. Fuck! I hadn't. 

'you die bella. Unless you mate to one of the males who actually hold some ground here. Then they wont kill you out of fear of being killed. They'll dismember you, maybe even bite you. But unmated females aren't worth shit out there if they cant fight. So you better start paying attention, because I wont save you if you get in trouble' why the fuck did I tell her that? She's gonna think im a sexist pig now, but its true. The vamps here over a year, are all from different eras but one thing remained the same, the only ones who will kill a mated female, is someone looking for revenge. that's one of the reasons ive never been interested in having a mate until now, ive got too many enemies that would use her to get to me. They would use her against me. 

'major? .. Major?' guess I got lost in my thoughts again. 

'yes Bella?' she was biting her lip. Sexy as hell. 

'what should I do if one of the males, tried to mate with me?' that made me growl. Nobody touches what's mine! I leaned in close to her, knowing my eyes were black with anger, I was so close to her that our lips were almost touching. 'MINE!' I growled at her. Acting on instinct, I rubbed my cheek against hers, feeling more than hearing the purr coming from her chest, which caused me to start purring too. When my lips were against her ear I whispered 'mine' again to her once more and felt her hands move to my hair and lightly start massaging my scalp. My purr got louder. I felt her whispering to me, 'jazzy.. major.. come back to me. Come back… yours.. Come back' I could feel my eyes returning to their red, and sat and looked at her. 

'what? Major, why are you looking at me like that?' I shook my head.

'nothing' _beautiful. _couldn't agree more. I knew then, that something had just changed. 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**It's been a month since I started feeling things for Bella and I change, but we still haven't acted upon anything yet. She's already doomed to this life, the life of a soldier. But why make it worse? Why should I doom her to spend the rest of her life to the most despicable vamp on the planet? I couldn't. that's why I haven't acted on my feelings yet. She'd too good to be destined for me, but I have to say that every time a newborn wakes up I panic. I think, what if he is what she wants? What would I do then? And I already know the answer. And its painful for me every time I think it. **

**I would let her go. It would kill me to do, but if she chose someone else, then I would let her. And then I already knew what I was going to do if this happened. I would go to Italy and ask to die.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention, didn't I? im fucking depressed without my bella. Maria has made the newborns move location so that the buggers wouldn't get distracted, and every day apart killed me a little more. I was slowly building myself up day by day till they got back and do you want to know why? Because I was going to admit my feelings to her when she came back. In the last month without her, I realised that I couldn't and didn't want to be without her. But at the same time I was building myself up to be rejected, because lets face it, what could I offer her? A life of war. I know what everyone's thinking while reading this, what the hell happened to the mother fucker everyone feared known as the god of war. Ill tell you what happened. He fell in love. And with one person that he is sure hates him for being a dick to her. And yet, ironically, my life was in her hands. And she could choose to destroy me in one word. No. I just hope that whatever happens tomorrow, she wont regret her decision to reject me, like I know she will, because like humans, when vamps die, you cant bring them back to life. **


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

As the time before Bella arrived the more nervous got. All id thought about all night was different scenarios all featuring what would happen when I told bella. I was supposed to have been destroying the newborns that we didn't need this morning, but I was so distracted that I had to reschedule for tomorrow. Well, if I haven't been too broken by bella this afternoon. Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps running toward me, I listened more carefully, and I could tell it was about 50 pairs of feet flying through the forest toward me. I walked toward the forest and stood in front, ready to take Bella away so I could tell her. If my heart was beating I could tell it would be beating frantically trying to get out of my chest. My lips pulled up into a grin because the love of my life was about to emerge…holding hands with another newborn male. The grin dropped and I ran back to my tent at my fastest with the venom burning in my eyes. Standing at the door of my tent I could see him walking her to the tent that she'd been told to move into weeks ago because Maria didn't like it. And the thing that made my heart break more, was that she kissed his cheek after giggling at something he'd said. Before I could hear him, Peter was standing there with me.

'so major, when do I meet this girl you keep talking about?' he was smirking, obviously oblivious to my heart which was done breaking and was already hardening itself so that it couldn't be broken again so easily. I had fallen for her and she didn't even like me.

'never' I told him solemnly. Lucky him, his mate wanted him. Okay so I was being depressed, so sue me, the one girl in the world that was made for me, doesn't want me.

'what? Why not? Major, she's all you've talked about for weeks!' my eyes closed and my head dropped as I thought about how excited id been for this afternoon, that my life maybe wouldn't be so worthless after today because id actually care if I died because id have somebody to live for. But that's different now, I'm looking forward for the next newborn multiple attack where I wont be trying to even attempt to defend myself.

'this is why peter' I said looking out to where bella was standing on her tip toes with her erms round the neck of the newborn, who had his arms round her waist and his face in her neck, whispering something. Then I heard the thing I was listening for. A faint _'I love you too' _from my mate's mouth and that solidified the plans in my head. 'peter?'

'yes major?' this was not going to go well with maria.

'get me a plane to italy'

'italy? Why?' I could feel that he knew why but didn't want me to say it.

'I think you know why peter' I turned away from the door and lay on the bed staring at a photo I had of bella that she didn't know I had. It was hidden under my pillow. My eyes filled with venom again.

BPOV

I miss jasper. I hated this location that maria had sent us and I hated that I wasn't allowed to share a tent with the major anymore. The only good thing is that we got to know each other more and I found out that one of the newborns is my step-brother that disappeared just under a year ago. I don't think I noticed because he's changed so much and he's 6 years older than me so he'd already moved out when our parents got together. Seth and I are really close though, and we loved each other like regular brother and sister. Today' the day, we go back to regular camp after a month. Im so excited to see jasper and I want Seth to meet him too.

'newborns! Front and centre!' ugh. I hate her. Some bitch named victoria who thought she was better than everyone of us because she had been allowed to live longer than the standard year. She thought it was an honour and didn't realise that maria only wanted her for her ability to avoid being caught in dangerous situations. Nevertheless, she was in charge, so we had to obey. And obey we did, to the fuckin 't'. and she hated us for it because now she didn't have anyone to dismember.

'alright. Now your all paying attention, we can begin. You have, for the most part, been alright at this. Now we have to go back today and to be honest id rather get back to my mate so you can all run as fast as you can back to camp for all I care right now. Just remember, try to act somewhat civilised and not like the animals you are. And no hunting! Now go!'

The moment the word go fell from her mouth I was already on my way, dragging my brothers hand through the forest with me. I was hoping to see jasper when we got back to camp but when we got there, he wasn't there so I figured that maria had him busy or something. Seth walked me to my tent and wished me good luck and that he'd meet my jasper tomorrow 'if he isn't scared, that is'. I giggled and kissed his cheek before hugging him and whispering goodbye.

'goodnight bells. I love you sis'

'I love you too' I told him and waved before walking inside and lying in my bed.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was about to happen or that it may or may not, change my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

**Okay, I know people hate this bit but please leave more reviews, even if its just to say you want longer chapters. I would like to know. I also apologise for the big gap between June and September for updating. I was on holiday and had loads of boring essays to write for school. Enjoy! and no meanness please**

**(the next afternoon) **

**BPOV **

'**Bella! What the hell were you doing last night?' I turned, shocked to see who had shouted at me in that way. It was peter and he looked pissed. **

'**what is it? What do you mean?' **

'**who was that guy you were with. We saw you with him last night' last night? Oh! Sethy! Wait, we!**

'**what do you mean 'we'? who else was watching me peter?' he looked at me sheepishly**

'**the major was little one' he said quietly. The major? As in jasper? Why was he watching me last night?**

'**why petey?' **

'**stop avoiding the question bella!'**

'**he's my brother you asshat. Now are you going to tell me why this matters' at the word brother, peters face had that 'oh shit' look. 'peter, what did you do?'**

'**I didn't do anything bella. Major did'**

'**oh really, and what did the major do that has you with that look on your face?'**

'**he made me get him a ticket for Italy this morning' I was confused. Italy? **

'**italy?'**

'**oh shit. I forgot that you were a newborn and didn't know these things. Have you ever heard of The Volturi?' I shook my head 'they're like the vampire royal family. They live in Volt era, italy, and they have forbid any vampire activity in the city. Safest city in the world. Police take the credit of course, but even the Volturi don't even hunt in that city. They're meals are brought to them in the form of tourists in the cover of a tour of their castle. Anyway, as well as sitting on their asses and not ageing, they also enforce their own rules among the vampires. The main one is basically that you cant have a human knowing anything, and another main one is that you cannot make any immortal children'**

'**immortal children! You mean some shitbag turned a child?' I was outraged**

'**yes bella. Quite often at first thinking they were the closest things to children vampires could have. But they were out of control because their brains are so undeveloped and cant handle the shock of the change they literally go crazy and attack anything they get their hands on. They cant be controlled by anyone'**

'**and how do these Volturi, enforce these rules?' I asked. **

'**bella, what o we do to other armies?' didn't he know this from the twenty years he'd spent here. Oh yeah, trust peter to be the first vampire with memory loss. I scoffed in my head. **

'**me, we kill them in the only way vampires can die. Rip them apart and burn the pieces' **

'**the volturi do the same. But they decide who lives and who dies. They play fucking god in their fucking castle thinking they rule and have the fucking respect of the vampire population when the only reason they have an army is because they've threatened every one of them to keep them there. They are the scum of the vampire world and everyone of their guard know it but cant do jack shit about it because of their super army' he basically spat at me. **

'**super army?'**

'**yeah. Every one of their guards has a fucking gift. You know the major can do stuff with emotions and manipulate your emotions and shit?' I nodded 'well that's called a gift and not every vampire has one, but every once in a while, Aro, head shitbag, finds one that he has to have. He's a collector of sorts, you could say, and that's the end of the coven for that vampire so that he can have them'**

'**yeah, peter, thanks for the history lesson, but what does this have to do with major?'**

'**that's where he's gone bella. Only two reasons a vampire goes to volt era. And only one reason they would go willingly'**

'**and what are they?'**

'**either they are summoned because of something they've done or they have a gift that Aro wants. And they go willingly, when they want to die. The volturi do it for you, but they take pleasure from it' **

'**so what's the major there for? Did they summon him because of his gift?' please don't let what I think is happening, happen.**

'**bella. The major went there to die. He's in love with you' **


	9. Chapter 9

**So thanks to the people who reviewed for me and I will try to make the chapters longer, but it may take a while. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

JPOV (on the plane to Italy)

Joy, sadness, nervous, scared. All were emotions I felt from passengers, and yet none of them were as depressed as me. Peter had gotten me the tickets last night and I had run away early this morning to get to the airport. Fat lot of good that did as the fucker got me flights for 3 in the afternoon. The flight has only just taken off, and already I'm bored. Normally I would just think of Bella and I would be fine and happy till I got to Italy, but I cant think of her without seeing her with.. Him, and that hurts too much.

'sir can I help you with anything?' the flight attendant bitch broke me out of my thoughts.

'no thank you' when I spoke I felt her lust increase. For fucks sake, can I not go anywhere without this shit.

'well if there is _anything_ I can get for you, let me know. It would be my _pleasure_' yeah it would be darlin, but I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it. Fucking skank.

'whatever' I settled into my seat a little more and prepared for the last two hours of my life. I smiled solemnly to myself. I plugged in the earphones peter had gotten for me for the flight and listened to Bowling for soup, almost.

BPOV (where we left off with her and peter)

Love me? Major? What the fuck?

'peter, what the fuck are you talking about?' he sighed.

'you know that vampires mate right?' I nodded. Everyone knew that. 'major thought he had mated on you. He was waiting by the forest today waiting for you. He was gonna tell you that he loved you, but then he saw you running with your hand with your brothers and he assumed that you had mated. He was distraught bella. Because you see, if a female that a male mates on, is unaware of said mate, then they can mate to another male and that would unintentionally destroy the first male. that's what happened to major. He went to Italy today, to die'

'why peter?'

'so that he would never have to live without you' he said.

'oh my god we have to get to him. Peter, we have to save him' he nodded

'come on little one. Lets go get your mate from the Italian bastards'

PPOV (peter)

So me and bella were running at vampire speed to the airport that his plane was at. What I hadn't told the major, was that his plane didn't leave till 3, giving me time to convince bella to go get him with me. We were cutting it close and I think we just might make it.

'bella we have to run faster! Otherwise were not gonna get there on time'

'peter, why would you assist your friend when you know he's gonna get himself killed?' em duh.

'do you know who the fuck he is? He would have killed me then fucking gone, and if I was dead who would have got you to stop him. Bella, if he dies, you'll want to die too'

'what? Why peter?'

'because a mate cannot live when his or hers is dead. The major is the other half of your soul bella, and you cant live with only half a soul' I told her solemnly.

'you do and your fine'

'I have a mate bella. She's off on a mission for Maria and should be back next week'

'and how do you know that she's not dead?' my chest tightened at just the thought.

'because if char died, then id feel a need to kill myself, and since I haven't yet, I can assume that she's still alive'

'so your saying is that if we don't get to jasper on time, then both he and I will die?'

'em, yes'

'then what the hell are we waiting on, peter! Run faster!' and with that she took off. Wow. I didn't know she was as fast as the major. I was slowing down for her as well. I sped up too. I was nowhere near catching her, but it was faster than I was running before.

-15 minutes of running later -

I skidded to a halt in front of bella, who was curled into a ball and was dry sobbing.

'bells, what's the matter?' she sobbed louder, before throwing herself into my arms. I stroked her hair.

'his p-p-plane! It's g-g-g-g-gone. Were n-not gonna make it peter'

'b, we'll buy plane tickets and run the rest of the way. The volturi, wont kill him today'

'why?' she looked so hopeful that maybe he would change his mind and come back for her.

'because of who he is, they'll want time to debate whether or not to force him onto the guard. He'll refuse, they'll refuse to kill him without a reason and then he'll manipulate them into giving him what he wants' her sobs grew louder. 'come on darlin' we'll go get the plane and worry about each thing as they come to us, okay?' she nodded and I went inside.

'how may I help you sir?'

'I need two tickets for the next flight to Voltera' she typed away on her computer

'I'm sorry sir, there's only one seat left. But there's two on the flight to an airport in Italy just 20 minutes from Voltera'

'ill take two seats on the flight just 20 minutes away from voltera'

'okay then sir that will be 2500 dollars' **(sorry if it isn't, and sorry if there isn't an airport there, but I'm just going to pretend there is) **

**I pulled out the credit card that I kept on me at all times. It housed the money I had accumulated over the years. She took it, tapped a couple buttons and asked for our passports. Luckily I had thought to make these last night. I handed them over and she did her stuff before handing me them and the card and tickets back to me. **

'**have a nice day sir' she smiled. I went outside to get bella. **

'**did you get them? When do we leave?'**

'**bella, there was only one seat on the next voltera flight. But I got us tickets for a flight that takes us to an airport 20 minutes from voltera. That's 20 minutes to a human in a car, how long do you think that'll take us at vamp speed?' she giggled. **

'**come on then peter' she dragged me to the waiting hall thing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT DO YOU THINK WE COULD MAYBE GET 50 SOON? ENJOY THE CHAPTER! JUST NOTICED IVE NEVER SAID THAT ALL RIGHTS TO SM, I ONLY CAME UP WITH THE PLOT**

**BPOV (on the plane)**

**I kept fidgeting in my seat. I couldn't keep still, and peter would have to keep holding me down before I did something that could jeopardise the trip. I finally got it through my head that I could do something that could slow down me getting to my Jasper. I loved that. My Jasper. **

'**will you please distract yourself with something?' he hissed at me. I growled, too low for any humans to hear. **

'**don't tell me what I can and cant do petey! My mate is in danger, I cant stop fidgeting' I hissed to him. **

'**okay, okay' he said, his hands up in surrender 'just think of all your memories of the Major, because you may never see him again, little one' at his words I let everything out. I dry sobbed into his chest while he petted my hair and soothed me. When I had somewhat calmed down, the memories started running through my head. Meeting the Major, training with the Major, watching the Major, arguing with the Major and of course, the moment I realised that I had fallen for the one man that, at the time, I thought I could never have. I stayed mostly still the rest of the way on the plane, thinking of my Jasper and hoping we could get to him on time. **

**JPOV**

'**could all passengers who travelled first class please exit the plane first. Please exit in an orderly fashion, thank you' I sighed. This was it. I was down to the last few hours of my life. I didn't look at anyone or anything as I left the plane and the airport. I didn't have any luggage to collect, since I planned on being a pile of ash in a few hours, I thought clothes would be a bit pointless. I only had one thing with me and that was my photo of Bella. It was in an envelope in my back pocket. I knew peter would talk bella into coming to save me, but I knew they would be too late, so I was going to give the letter to the brothers to give to bella. My only wish is that she could have been mine, but, it was not to be. The last time I saw the girl I love, was with another man. That image has been burned into my brain since. It reminds me that bella can never be mine, and its clear that she doesn't want to be. **

**While my thoughts are running off on there own, I have been running at vamp speed for the Volturi Castle. I hope they can make the pain go away. **

**BPOV **

**Why was this flight taking so damned long? Peter was bugging me and the hostesses with their 'can I help you with anything?' squeaky voices were annoying the hell out of me and the one thing you really shouldn't want is a pissed off newborn on a plane. So yeah, I was maybe possibly going crazy, but it's only natural isn't it? I mean my soul mate is about to commit suicide and I'm stuck on a plane with idiots that wouldn't know what hit them if my anger gets anymore out of hand. **

'**Bella, would you please calm yourself. This is not helping Jasper'**

'**the Jasper card? Really peter? I thought you were better than that you worm' **

'**worm? Really? Just remember who brought you to your Jasper' wait, what?**

'**what do you mean? peter?' **

'**who do you think changed you bella? I knew from the sight of you that you were perfect for the Major, and I knew that in changing him you would get him away from here' **

'**there?'**

'**the wars. I knew that when Jasper realised that you were his mate, that he wouldn't be able to handle you being in that place because it was danger to you. And he wouldn't allow you to be alone, so you would make him leave'**

'**wow' **

'**has he been searching for a mate for long then?'**

'**dear, he's never given it much thought honestly. To be frank, I don't think that he believed that he deserved to ever have a mate, after everything that we've had to do in this army'**

'**but, you've been with him doing the same things, and you have your mate. Why does he not think about these things?'**

'**because dear, he's a man' peter said with a smirk 'he doesn't think. Trust me, I know these things'**

**I still don't understand why Jasper didn't just wait for me and talk to me before running off to do something so drastic. God I hope we get there in time. If we don't, well, sign me up for a death wish. Now that I've kind of found him, I don't want to live without him. Please Jasper, where are you?**

'**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS YOUR PILOT SPEAKING, WE WILL BE LANDING IN FLORENCE IN 30 MINUTES. I ASK THAT YOU PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS AT THIS TIME. THANK YOU. Jasper. I'm coming. **

**JPOV**

'**so you wish to die, Major, is that right?' Aro asked me, looking at me curiously. **

'**yes' I spoke in monotone. I was about to die, who cares about manners now. **

' **would you please tell us why?' **

'**no' I was embarrassed. I had always believed that I was alright looking and that I would have no problems when or if I found my mate because they would like the way I look. But not anymore. It was the scars I think. I was covered in them, from head to toe and I mean that literally, there are some on my toes. **

'**very well. You wont tell us, and I am hesitant to use my gift on you, so I must deny your request without good reason to fulfil it' I knew they would and I smiled. Now I would have to take action. It was midnight now, and since what I had in mind would have to wait till the day, I had a couple of hours. I bowed my head respectfully and ran from the castle and checked into a hotel. Now I could spend my last hours, dreaming of the one who should have been mine. My Bella, no, never my Bella. She's his Bella. **

**BPOV (they've landed and are at the volturi castle. its morning)**

'**what do you mean he's not here? What have you done to my mate?' I growled at them and peter grabbed me before I could lower into a hunting crouch. **

'**mate? What.. when.. how.. If he has a mate, then why does he want to die?' Caius got out. **

'**he saw her holding hands with a male and came to the wrong conclusion. He thought they were seeing each other, but they are half brother and sister. The Major, never stayed long enough to actually ask' **

'**I see. That would be why his eyes looked hollow and empty before then?' **

'**yes, it would. Please, do you have any idea where he may have went?' peter almost begged. **

'**he may have checked into one of the hotels in the area but other than that have no idea I'm afraid' I broke down, falling to the floor, taking peter with me, and sobbing tearless sobs.**

'**I'm never going to find him peter. I'm going to lose him after just finding him. And then ill be the one in here begging to die'**

'**Bella that's it! You're a genius!' peter exclaimed**

'**huh?' I didn't get it**

'**bella, if jasper was dead' I whimpered 'and you came here begging for death, but they denied you, what would you do?' ah, now I understood. But it got me thinking, where would I go if my jasper was dead?**

'**id do something to make them kill me, like expose myself to humans or go on a killing spree in broad daylight… I know what he's going to do!' I was happy. If we could get to jasper, on the chance that I was right, then maybe we could save him. Now I know the what, now where is he going to do this?**

**JPOV**

**This is it. I'm about to do something that I know will make the volturi have to kill me. I'm about to eat some of their people in broad daylight, in the open. After all, all I'm good at is killing, so I may as well go out doing the thing only thing I'm good at. Killing people. I'm hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right moment. The sun is almost at it's peak and when it is, and the more people are out, the better. Oh, here we go! A nice big crowd. Now, lets go for that young brown haired man. I sank into my hunting crouch and prepared to lunge. I could feel the venom pooling into my mouth and my eyes darkening. Just before I leapt, I was knocked to the side by something and my eyes brightened again. I looked up, hoping to see the volturi preparing to kill me, when I smelled the air around me. Wait, Bella! **


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT KEEP THEM COMING PEOPLE! ALL RIGHTS TO SM, BUT Jasper AND BELLA'S LOVE IS MINE! HEHEHEHE ENJOY!

BPOV

We were waiting for him to make his appearance so that we can stop him. The volturi are posted all Around the area looking for him. I saw a flash of vamp to my left and saw my Jasper in a crouch ready to attack. Nooo! My mind shouted, but I was already on my way there. I crashed into him knocking him to the ground just before he could lunge. His dark eyes looked up to me, brightening with hope, before I saw him sniff and look up at me with recognition.

'Bella? Baby is that you? What are you doing here?' his hands were on my hips and without my noticing it, he had moved us to an alley and his face was in my neck, breathing in my scent. I stroked his hair, doing the same. He was mine, and I wasn't letting him out of my sight ever again.

'Peter told me what you were going to do and I couldn't let you do it. Especially under a misinterpretation' he looked up at me curiously.

'what?'

'the man you saw me with, I'm not seeing him' he sighed relieved and buried his head in my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck

'so who was he then?' he said tentatively. My Jasper was insecure.

'my half brother' he smiled sheepishly at me.

'sorry for the misunderstanding babe' I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

'so what are we? I know were mates, but are you wanting to be a couple?' he didn't even hesitate before grabbing the back of my head and bringing my lips to his. His lips were soft, yet firm as they moved against mine and I smiled against them at how right they felt against me before starting to respond. He moaned and pulled me tight against him. I forgot where we were until we heard someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart and looked up to find Peter smirking at us.

'having fun Major?' I hid my face in Jasper's chest and felt his hand running up my back in comfort.

'yes I was, remind me, why did you interrupt us?' Peter's face lost the smirk and paled. I laughed against Jasper's chest and wrapped my arms Around him.

'well.. Em.. You see..' Peter stuttered. Aw.

'Petey, he's noising you up' he glared at me a little before Jasper pulled me behind him and growled at Peter.

'MINE!'I could see that Peter was about a minute away from being ripped apart. I spun my mate Around to face me and his face, nuzzling my cheek against his.

'Jasper, come back. He was playing, he's not going to hurt me. He's your brother, Jasper' Jasper, stroked my cheek with his finger, whispering 'mine' at me, looking for confirmation. 'yours' I replied to him, smiling. Jasper smiled and buried his face in my neck, kissing it. It was going to take him a while to come back. He was a military man, and his instincts were still telling him that I was in danger. I smiled at Peter, letting him know I was okay and that I wasn't getting freaked out about the Major. Jasper's hands slid from the top of my back, down my curves to rest on my hips. I smelled the scent of Aro just before Jasper did. His grip tightened on my hips and he growled into my neck. I swore quietly. Just when he was calming down. Jasper pulled from my neck and turned to crouch defensively in front of me. His hand came back to wrap Around my waist, possessively. He was letting Aro know that I was his. I smiled. Aro came into view, arms extended, fake smile on his face and about five of his volturi rats behind him.

'ah. Nice to see you again Peter, Isabella, Jasper' Jasper growled when he said my name and his. Aro's smile faltered.

'I must apologise to you Aro. The Major is a little protective of his new mate. May I ask you what you needed?' ah Peter. Thank you. I have a feeling that me speaking to Aro would do more harm with Jasper than good

'I came to see if Isabella' growl from Jasper 'had managed to stop her beloved mate from his intentions'

'well, as you an see from the way the Major is possessive of her, I'm sure you can see that for yourself. Was there anything else you needed?' nice one Peter.

'no, that will be all. I wish you a nice trip home' one of the guards held something out to him. 'oh yes, I had forgotten. I had Gianna buy three plane tickets to Texas. Here you are' he handed them to Peter. 'we'll be going now' he bowed his head and they were gone. Jasper remained crouched until I took his hand and held it in mine. He stood and kissed me with so much passion that I was sure I would burst. I heard Peter whistle and pulled away to look at him. He looked up from the tickets when he felt me looking at him.

'I was looking at tickets. First class tickets to Texas. Think he wants something?' he tried to hand them to me, but Jasper had been eying them suspiciously and snatched them before I could grab them. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. He looked at me and growled at them. He rubbed them on his sleeve before smelling them, and handing them to me. I looked at Peter who was laughing.

'what the hell did he do that for Peter?'

'he smelled Aro on them and still remembered that he brought danger. He thought that if he covered Aro's smell with his own then you wouldn't notice and you wouldn't think you were in danger. Alas, how the male vamp mind works' I looked from Peter to my mate who was still eying the tickets in my hand suspiciously, like he expected them to turn into Aro and hurt me. I handed them to Peter with a smile and took my baby's face in my hands. Jasper nuzzled his face into my palm, giving it a quick lick. I held him like that for a good while, occasionally, licking his face or neck, marking him with my scent. slowly he came back and his eyes weren't bright anymore. He looked Around confused. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled.

'Bella?'

'yeah?' he looked down before looking back at me.

'since I love you and all, are we a couple?' I smiled at him

'yeah we are baby' he smiled and pulled me to his chest. He purred at me when I started to stroke the hair on the back of his neck, which in turn made me purr. I was surprised, I'd never done that before. He chuckled at me and moved out of the way of the fist I'd aimed for his chest.

'come on baby. Let's go get char then were leaving. Were not staying there anymore. It's too dangerous for you, my beautiful little mate' he nuzzle his face into my hair and started running while holding me up so I didn't have to run. I just shrugged and was content to kiss my Jaspers neck all the way there.


	12. authors note

HEY GUYS, THOUGHT ID TELL YOU THAT THERE PROBABLY WONT BE A CHAPTER UNTIL AFTER XMAS, IVE GOT MY PRELIMS IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS.

IM UNDER A HELL OF A LOT OF PRESSURE!

THE EXAMS GO FROM 1-6

1 AND 2 IS A CREDIT

3 AND 4 IS A GENERAL

5 AND 6 IS A FOUNDATION.

CREDIT IS BEST AND IM IN 7/8 CREDIT CLASSES

JUST THOUGHT I WOULD EXPLAIN THAT FOR ANYONE WHO'S EXAMS ARE DIFFERENT FROM GLASGOWS.

WISH ME LUCK,

BOOKREADER15 XXX


	13. Chapter 13

JPOV

The major didn't go away until we actually got off the plane. Even though my mate hadn't left my arms since before we got to the airport, I still couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger, and it unnerved me. I had been in the southern wars for over a century and I knew when to listen to my instincts and when someone was messing with you. This wasn't one of those times. My mate was in danger. I could feel my eyes turning black as my head turned looking at everyone in the room and assessing the danger level to my mate. Pulling my mate tighter to my chest when I saw the one thing in the room that could cause my mate danger; the volturi. A low growl started in my chest as I kept my eyes on him. My baby looked back at me and her eyebrows creased in confusion. I saw Peter telling her that this was part of life as a mated female. Male vampires were extremely possessive and territorial over their females and any male that tries to come between them usually winds up as ashes. Even if the male isn't usually a good fighter, when it comes to their mates, vampires will do anything. The exception was me. Bella was a newborn and didn't know that I was her mate and I couldn't have forced her to be with me when she didn't want to be. Vampires mated for life and if that mate was taken away suddenly the vampire in question wouldn't be able to live on. They would find some way to cease to exist rather than go through the pain of loss for eternity.

'major, he's not after Bella. But he will come over if you don't stop growling in a human place. Do you want to put pumpkin in danger?' did he need to ask? I'd die before I did that and he knew it. Hell, I was willing to die if it meant she would be happy, even if it was with another male.

'no' I growled out. He smirked and I wanted to rip his head off right there. I would have. If it hadn't been for my Bella. She turned in my arms so she was facing me and moved her arms so they were behind my neck. She played with the hair that was there.

'what is it Jazz?' she kissed my neck

'there's someone from the volturi here. He could hurt you' I whimpered into her neck, the pain of thinking I could lose her again running through me.

'baby, have we done anything wrong?'

'no'

'then he wont have any reason to do anything will he?'

'no' she laughed and leaned on her tipsy toes and kissed my forehead.

'lets go get charlotte mister, then we can leave Maria's army forever' I leaned my forehead against hers while we stood where we were apparently waiting for Pete to do something. Sliding my hands to her hips, we rocked from side to side. Some of the older couples around us looked at us and awed at the young couple so in love. I could see this orange, fake boobed, bleach blonde skank **(no offence to anyone like that. I just find it funny) walking up to me and almost laughed at the feelings I was getting from her. Lust and determination, really? She thought she had a shot when I had this gorgeous girl in my arms. This was going to be fun. **

'**em like , I was like wondering if you like wanted to go to like my place. We could like have some fun while your like friend stays at like a hotel' she used the word 'like' 7 times in that cluster fuck. **

'**why?' I said, trying to hold back my laughter slightly better than Bella who had her face buried in my neck snickering to hell. **

'**well, like have you like seen me? I'm like gorgeous' WTF! This girl must have problems because no way would I even think to fuck an oomph a loompa. **

'**no, I prefer girls who do not walk around like a tangerine with a wig on. I mean seriously do you own a mirror?' she stormed off offended, after tossing her hair. I turned my face into my mates shoulder and groaned. She laughed softly, her hands running through my blonde hair. It felt so good that I'm certain that I started purring. She giggled, making me smile. She was happy and as long as I was alive, I intended to keep it that way. Our moment was interrupted, however when the Vulture vampire came over to us. I growled low in my throat and tried to push my mate behind me but one look at Bella told me that she wasn't having that. I stopped but turned to face who I realised was Alec. Great. He was unmated. And I hadn't marked her yet! I could see him eyeing Bella up and this time she let me put myself in front of her. He looked sad for a moment before looking at me. **

'**do not worry. I will not harm your mate major. I am here to hunt potential Vulture guard members. Aro has us do it every once in a while when he gets bored'**

'**I am not worried Alec. You and your Vulture brethren could not harm me or my beautiful mate if you wanted to. You are, in a word, pathetic in your fighting skills' I smirked. He growled for a second before stopping and stepping away. I kept my eyes on him and backed away, my body curled protectively around my mates slight frame. Bella whimpered, causing me to look round hissing lowly in my throat to find what was causing my mate distress. When I found her looking at me, I was confused. **

'**what is it my love?' she stroked the hair at the nape of my neck, causing me to hold back my purr. I could tell that she was reluctant to tell me anything while Alec was there, but there was no choice, he wouldn't leave us alone at the moment. **

'**I had a thought, baby. Maybe you should stop growling at him. The faster we get out of here the faster we gat charlotte and get out of our lives' she whispered into my ear.**

'**why did that cause you to be in distress my mate?' I had to know, so that I could eliminate the thing upsetting my beautiful baby girl. **

'**just the thought of charlotte being in that place any longer made me upset for a moment there baby. Sorry for upsetting you' I turned, taking her face in my hands and kissed her softly.**

'**no worries baby' she nuzzled her head into the hollow between my head and neck. I sighed contentedly. I finally felt happy.**


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LENGTH OF TIME BETWEEN UPDATES, BUT HAD TO UPDATE TODAY AS IT MY MATES BDAY! LETS ALL REVIEW WITH A HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND ERIN!

?POV

I had been following him undiscovered for months, waiting for the perfect moment to tell him. I had known him when we were human and now I wanted to catch up with him in our afterlife. He was my family and I needed him now. I needed help from my brother.

Aro had been persuing me for years. He wanted both me and my power, but I didn't want him. He wasn't my mate.

But it wasn't the right time. I'd just have to keep waiting for the time to talk to him and his new mate.

BPOV

I had the feeling that we were being followed, but after how jasper acted on and after the plane, I didn't want to mention it to him. He had picked me up once we started running and hadn't put me down yet. It was fine with me, I just snuggled into his chest and kissed his neck and jaw. He was purring the whole way to maria's army base. About five kilometres from the base, he stopped, peter with him. He put me down and pulled me behind a group of trees. He pulled me to a stop and pushed me into a seating position. 'stay' he told me lowly. I nodded at him and scented him before he and peter ran off.

I had been there for about a minute when I heard someone stepping out of a group of trees a few yards back. I immediately stepped into a crouch, baring my teeth as I didn't know this woman, but she looked rather familiar.

'im sorry, I know you don't know me, but I know you. I don't mean to scare you, but I really need to talk to jasper immediately. I thought maybe the best way to get him to listen to me was through you' well that made sense. I relaxed from my crouch and invited her to sit near me.

'who are you?'

'im jaspers sister'

'he never mentioned having a sister'

'I was just a little girl when he left for the war'

'oh' I heard three sets of footsteps and launched at jasper when I heard the growl, so that he wouldn't attack his sister.

'mine!' he growled once I was in his arms.

'im not here to hurt your mate jazz. I need your help. The volturi are after me'

'and I should help you why? You don't mean anything to me'

'jazz!'

'no, bella it's okay. I need to explain it to him. Jasper do you remember your family? Your human family?'

'yes… why?'

'do you remember Erin?'

'how do you know about her?'

'jasper, I am Erin. I need my big brother jazz. Aro wants me to be his'

SORRY IT'S KIND OF CRAP BUT THOUGHT I'D PUT A CLIFFY IN.

ANYWAY HAPPY BDAY ERIN


End file.
